Broken Promises
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: My peace offering to you all everybody...FINISHED
1. Seeds of Hope

_First off I wanna apologize for not updating my story recently, I didn't die, and no I still love you all. But my computer with my story on it totally did a wipe out. I crashed and it's now in the shop being fixed. So whenever I get it back I'll put up 3 chapters for y'all. _

_Now as a token of peace, I bring you a short little story I wrote because I'm totally bored outta my mind. _

Broken Promises

Chapter 1(of 4)

Seeds of Hope

"Gross lil' greenish-gray thingies?" Kate asked, not looking at the objects Jack had placed in her hand, but she recognized the obscure feeling of the small seeds.

"Nope, these are slimy little bluish-black things," he smiled as her eyes caught his; he noticed a mischievous glint in them before she looked down at the small pile of seeds in her hand.

"Guava seeds," a smile lit her face, and it brightened, the sleepless nights that dimmed her enthusiastic eyes not as noticeable for those few seconds.

She was glancing at him, unsure of what to do next. Jack quickly joked, "What's a garden without guava seeds?" She laughed; Jack couldn't tell if it was forced or just reflexive.

She stood from kneeling beside the clear pond. The water was falling from above and made a relaxing babbling sound as it bounced off the many rocks, "I'd better go plant these now," Kate explained.

Jack's smile didn't leave his face but that tiny glimmer that shone in his eyes, seemed to disappear.

"Do you want to come with me?" Kate asked shyly looking away from him to the path where the quant garden was located.

"Sure," Jack replied and stood up as well.

They began to walk through the crowded vegetation of the jungle. There were so many different types of plants, in different shapes and colors. But all the castaways knew better then to take any unknown species for granted, they could be dangerous.

"Do you think Sun minds you helping her garden?" Jack asked as he looked over at Kate, she seemed deep in thought.

"I don't think so, she would've shooed me away already if I was bugging her," Kate explained.

She pushed a large canopy leaf out of the way as they entered the flourishing gardens area. But it was extremely different; all the plants had been trample on or ripped out. The dirt had been kicked around, the garden had been ruined.

Kate looked at the mess that had once been Sun's beautiful garden, "What did this?" she asked looking at the tiny mulched plants.

Jack sighed when he saw the mess, "Maybe a boar?" he answered the best he could.

"I don't think a boar could do this, every single plant is ripped up, the dirt is thrown all over, someone did this on purpose," She explained as she gathered up the remains, beginning to rebuild the broken garden.

"Kate, who would want to wreck the garden?" Jack asked helping her pick up the remains.

"I would," A voice spoke to them.

Immediately they both looked up at the silhouette of a person emerging from the nearby foliage. Kate froze immediately, as fear swept through her. The man was about six feet tall, and he looked all too familiar.

Jack stood, "Where the hell is Claire?" he asked furiously.

"Now, now Jack," Ethan shook a finger at him, "You're not in the position to be asking questions. I mean here we are, yards away from the others, you with a backpack, me with a knife," Ethan paused and brandished the weapon attached to his belt, "And I really want to hurt you this time, so let's settle down a bit."

Jack set his jaw angrily, he wanted to hurt Ethan badly, but he wasn't an idiot. He stood glaring at Ethan who just laughed at his meager attempt to frighten.

"To answer you're last question, Claire is fine, for now," he explained manically, then turned his attention to Kate, who was still kneeling on the ground, "You'd better get up, I don't want you running back to camp when I'm not looking," he demanded.

Kate stood up slowly and moved herself behind Jack. She never liked being protected, but something about Ethan made her skin crawl.

"I love what you guys have done with the caves," Ethan joked as he moved towards them, "You've turned it into one big sunny garden."

"What do you want, Ethan?" Jack questioned once again his eyes glaring at Ethan so hard that they could've burnt holes through him.

"Not what," Ethan corrected, "who," he said then looked at Kate. Her eyes widened with fear, which made Ethan's smile broaden.

Jack shook his head and harshly told, "No."

"No, what?" asked Ethan, he was finding this all to amusing.

Jack stepped in front of Kate protectively, "There's no way in hell she going anywhere with you," Jack declared.

"That's fine because I was more focused on taking her," Ethan explained, "I could get rid of you so quickly, but I figured I might give the ragtag group of survivors a chance to keep their only doctor, in exchange for their convict."

"She's not going anywhere," Jack said strictly.

"Fine," he sighed and pulled out his knife.

"Wait," Kate interrupted the coming situation, "I'll go with you," she said quietly.

"I thought you would," Ethan added placing the knife back.

She started to walk forward but Jack's hand caught her own, holding her back. She turned around and looked into his eyes, worry almost exploded out of them.

"Jack I'll be fine," she promised, a strange look was in her eyes, which almost pleaded with him to let her go. He silently shook his head and let her fingers fall from his gently.

She walked over and stood beside Ethan, "Alright, time to break up your goodbyes," he said maliciously, "And maybe Jack, now you know how Charlie feels," he added.

Kate took this opportunity, and kicked him in the groin, then reaching and tossing the knife to Jack. It landed on the ground a few feet away from him, and he ran to retrieve it.

"You little bitch," Ethan moaned and grabbed Kate's arm before she could get away. He spun her around, bringing his hand into a fist he shot it at her face, it connected with the soft skin on her left cheek.

Kate gasped, she'd been slapped before but never punched, the pain was immense and she almost passed out do to it. She heard Jack call her name and then Ethan threw her to the side. She hit the soft soil hard and lay there a few moments, in shock trying to replay what exactly had happened.

Her body told her to stay there, rest, pass out, do something to dull the pain, but her mind reminded her that Jack was fighting an experienced hunter, and the odds were not in his favor.

Jack lunged at Ethan with the knife, but he saw the attack coming. He grabbed both of Jack's forearms and pushed the knife away from his face. It flew over and landed in the bushes. Ethan then quickly punched Jack off of him.

"She would've been better off just coming with me," Ethan explained as he hit Jack once again. His lip now began to bleed but Jack wasn't going to give up. He had just seen the most horrible thing he had ever witnessed. There was no way now that Jack was going to let him take Kate.

Kate pushed herself off the ground with her hand, and placed a hand wearily on her head. A major migraine was coming on; she turned her slightly blurred version to see two men fighting. One she recognized even now as Jack, she saw him faintly as he fell to the ground.

"Jack," Kate tried scream, but the word barely escaped from her mouth. Jack turned over and Ethan took this opportunity to hit him once again. Kate squinted and noticed that Jack wasn't getting up.

Ethan walked over to the bushes and in a few seconds had retrieved the dreaded knife. He started to walk over to Kate. She tried to stand up to make an attack, but she wasn't sure how to use her legs, the punch had disorientated her.

He stood before her and bent down and lifted her up by the collar of her shirt, then slammed her into a tree, placing one strong hand over her throat, the other holding the knife.

"Next time, don't instigate anything," yelled to her. The constriction on her throat was to strong for her to reply, and when he let go, she almost fainted again, but he caught her.

She detested him, she would quickly do what she wanted to do to him, had she had the materials necessary, but the fates were on his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and began to hobble away with her. She was too weak to protest, but Jack wasn't.

"Kate," he muttered weakly, she closed her eyes in pain, his hurt voice caused her more pain then any bruised face, and it was the last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness.

Before leaving, Ethan dragged her over to Jack, so he could see her condition. He wanted him to feel bad for trying to defeat him a second time.

"Don't touch her," Jack warned, still not moving.

Ethan chuckled, "What, sad that I've gotten farther then you in fifteen minutes then you have in three weeks?"

Jack eyes were drawn to where his hand lay draped over her hip, "What are you going to do with her?" Jack asked angrily.

"I remember watching you guys around camp, the way you looked at each other, talked to each other, the way you flirted with each other…" Ethan explained.

"What are you going to do with her?" Jack asked again, his anger rising. He tried but he was too weak to get up. He had failed once again. Failed Kate like he'd failed Claire.

"Let's just say that after doing what I'm going to do to her," Ethan began, "You're going to wish you did more then flirting, when you had the chance," he answered. He smirked at Jack's horrified look, the fact that he could do nothing eating him apart. "I'm taking her now, and if you want to follow and attempt to save her, by all means try your best. But I'm warning you now, if anyone else but you comes, I'll kill her on the spot. No big lost to me."

Jack was about to reply, but Ethan's foot came down right over his face. Jack wasn't even strong enough to see stars. Not to mention seeing Ethan take Kate away in the jungle.

_Not as good as the last one, but bare with me…_


	2. Painful Relization

_Well it's been 1 week and 19 hours since I've had my sweet lil' writing computer (I'm in denial). But I'm sure it'll be back soon, any day now (So in denial). _

_Anywoo I'm glad you all liked this story, it just popped into my mind after Lost, because you know I'm a hopeless shipper and I always will be. And I want you to know I was going to put it up yesterday but my mom was all like "Get off the computer" and I was like "Just a sec" and we argued for about 15 minutes, but in the age old battle, mother's law overrules daughters soo…_

_Also I think there's going to be 5 chapters, not four as indicated last time, I will try to write and update everyday or so, but alas exams are coming up soon and I have been bombed with the missiles of Functions, Biology, and French (C'est dommage…) _

Broken Promises

Chapter 2 (of 4 or 5) 

Painful Realizations 

Kate moaned agonizingly, consciousness was slowly slipping back into her, her head boomed, the slightest noise seemed to pain her severely. Trying to ignore the looming throbbing in her head, she tired to focus on what had just happened.

She couldn't remember a thing, but the colors green and blue kept repeating themselves voluntarily in her mind. She kept searching her memories, but a constant scraping noise kept confusing her thoughts.

Her mouth felt like the Sahara, she needed to go to the caves and get some water, wait she remembered talking to Jack by the falls, about, about seeds! She remembered, commenting on the color and feeling of the little globes. She had gone to plant them in the garden when, oh no.

She closed her eyes forcefully before opening them for the first time, since she passed out. The sun smoldered between the think canopies of the jungles, even the dim beams made her head ache more.

Kate finally noticed something odd, she was moving. She weakly let her head drop to look beneath her. The constant scraping sound was her feet dragging unwillingly into the dry soil of the deep jungle untouched by precipitation.

She used most of her reserved energy to turn her head towards Ethan, she realized he'd been walking with her through the jungle; her eyes traced his arm and then recognized that his hand was draped just slightly below her hip, her body pulled against him to make it easier for him to drag her away.

She shivered; she didn't like being on an island with this guy when she knew he was miles away from camp, but now being so close to him, away from the others, she was terrified.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Ethan said sadistically.

"Where's Jack?" Kate muttered.

Ethan sighed, "You know I'm really tired of you newbies and your puppy love."

"What did you do to him?" Kate demanded.

"Relax," Ethan stated, "He's fine, for now. He's coming to look for you though; I invited him to, because I really didn't feel like finishing him off back there," he explained, "Why do you think I'm not carrying you? The scuff marks in the dirt are tracks to lead him up here. It's even obvious to him."

"What do you want with us?" Kate asked barley able to catch a breath.

"I want Jack dead, I want Claire's baby, but you," he gave a wicked smile that sunk Kate's stomach; "You're special."

"You're disgusting," Kate replied revolted.

"Yeah, well you haven't seen anything yet," he stated, the he stopped suddenly, pushing some vines aside, revealing a metal bolted door with a lock on it. Ethan adjusted Kate and pulled an item out of his pocket.

The key shone in the fading evening sunlight. Kate swallowed hard, it was becoming dark. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be somewhere else, with someone else.

Ethan unlocked the door, and then threw the key to the ground, "For our friend Jack, when he reaches here."

"When Jack does get here, you'll be sorry," Kate warned.

Ethan chuckled his disturbing laugh, "What's Jack going to do?"

"I don't know, but he'll teach you a lesson, Jack's more of a man then you'll ever be," Kate added cruelly.

Ethan violently flipped her around in one swift move, which made Kate's head spin. One of his hands held both of her wrists tight, then he viscously brought his other hand up and gripped her cheek where she was sure a bruise was forming.

She let out a gasp that sounded more like a painful squeak, "You'd better watch what you say to me, because I can hurt you a lot more then I have," he added then threw her to the ground. She watched as he pushed the heavy metal door, to reveal only darkness within.

* * *

"Jack!" a voice called him, Kate? No this voice was too deep and held a strong British accent. Jack wearily opened his eyes to see a worried Charlie hovering over his head.

Charlie smiled relieved, "He's all right," he called over his shoulder to some unknown parties. Sayid immediately rushed to Jack's side, and he and Charlie helped him into a seating position.

Jack placed a hand on his slit lip, the blood had stopped flowing but it was swollen. He looked around and saw Sun and Michael near by, Sun more focused on him, not caring a shred about her garden.

"Jack, take it easy mate," Charlie cautioned.

"Where's Kate?" Jack asked back.

"We haven't seen her since earlier today, what happened here my friend?" Sayid asked concerned.

"Ethan came," he said dismayed. Charlie's face immediately lost all color; "I've got to go," Jack explained getting up wobbling but not falling.

"You need to take it easy man," Michael explained.

"I'm fine, just a slit lip," Jack reassured.

"You're face looks like someone stepped on it," Charlie explained bluntly.

"Ethan did step on it, that was right before he took Kate out into the jungle, just like he took Claire," Jack explained as he looked at Charlie, knowing how he felt now, "I have a chance to get them back, Ethan said he'd love for me to follow him, but if anyone else does but me, he'll kill Kate right on the spot."

"Ethan took Kate?" Sayid asked puzzled, Jack nodded as he checked his bag the four bottles of water he had packed early laid cushioned in the bottom, "Kate seems like she wouldn't go without a fight."

Jack froze has he remembered what happened, he let out a stifled sigh, "Believe me, she got her fight."

Sayid understood and dropped the subject, "You know Ethan has set a trap for you," Sayid added.

Jack nodded, "I, I can't just leave her out there," Jack explained as he put on his backpack.

Charlie smiled at him, "Good luck mate."

* * *

Kate sighed, she had so many mixed emotions, she wasn't sure which one to let take over. She was terrified of Ethan; she didn't want to think about what he had done to Claire, or what he wanted to do to her. She was worried for Jack; she'd seen what'd happened to him before, when Ethan and he fought. Now he certainly didn't stand a chance. She knew Jack knew Ethan would set a trap. She also knew he'd come to get her, he'd come to get anyone, even if it meant risking his own life.

But she decided anger was her main feeling at the time, not only had she been foolish enough to think she could beat Ethan, but once again, even on an undefined island, she was in jail.

Ethan had powerfully forced her into a jail cell, which consisted of a dank, cold concrete wall, a barred confine, and hand cuffs which were attached to the concrete, and around her wrists.

Kate sat angrily on the cold empty floor, she could try to make an escape, but by what she had seen this shelter only contained three rooms, the one she was in, which was separated in half by the emotionless steel bars. The one Ethan went to before he locked her in here, and one she hadn't seen, she didn't want to see it either.

She slowly stood up, she fathomed it had been around two hours since the garden incident. She had lost her nausea, but her face stung, the once soft skin swollen. The chains held her in place, she could not move freely from the place she stood now.

Hesitantly she grabbed the handcuff on her right hand with her left hand. She flexed her hand and drew in a deep breath as she slid it over her skin. Ignoring the pain as the metal ripped the skin on her wrists and hand.

After doing the same with the remaining handcuff she looked at her wrists, most of the skin on them had been removed but, not enough to bleed; it just looked red, and raw to her.

Kate walked to the door, which she noticed Ethan didn't lock; maybe he wasn't as smart as she assumed he was. She quietly pushed the corroded door, so it wouldn't groan loud.

Suddenly she heard the door leading out click. Kate froze; she was unsure what to do, attack Ethan or hurriedly go put the handcuffs back on. Before she had a chance, Ethan was in the room.

He smirked, "I guess I should've expected this from a convict," he explained moving forward.

She tried to get past him, but Ethan was too quick, his arm reached out and snatched her by her wrist. Kate cried out, why was it every time she had a plan, it never worked out.

She balled her fist to hit him, but he tightened his grip on her skinned wrist, Kate weakly relaxed her hand, which gave Ethan the moment he need to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a small item.

Before Kate could register what it was, the syringe was in her neck, and the drug was in her body. She gasped weakly as she felt the sharp tip pull out from her neck, and remembered Ethan smiling smugly before she fell to the ground.

_

* * *

Now my favorite part of the writing, being an idiot and answering the comments (if they can in fact be commented on)_

**Whirlwind-2005 **_I've been called many things, but never a natural born writer, thank you very much for the compliment. And I promise as soon as the comp, is all better (he's got the flu), I'll update a lot, because I have a lot of pages written (I think I was at 94 when the crash happened)_

**Auroramist **_Next chapter is up, and the next should be up tomorrow_

**FanOfLost **_I hear your demand, and I'll get on it right away. I wonder how Jack will react to Ethan being a big ol' jerky jerk faced jerk to Kate?_

**JaimeLeigh **_Wow is the word I choose to describe you all everybody, because you guys are so awesome! Always writing nice things _

**Lara Chubb Of Deephollow **_Thank you, and Yes Ethan is stupid! If he were in the real world he'd get hit by a car or something (à la Michel), but of course he has the upper hand on the island, but what if Jack just looses his crap when he… Nevermind, you'll see…erm read soon enough…And yes I miss my computer! A hole in my heart!_

**ReailtYtvQueeN **_AWWW! Shiggity! Lol I'm glad you like my writing so much, the chapters are pretty long and originally this was supposed to be a one shot but it was taking too long to write so I separated it into 5 chapters_

**Rain1657 **_Promise to continue, but I do NOT Promise that there will be a happy ending…_

**Rain Drop Kisses **_I love to hear that I've kept them in character, because we've never really seen them in a situation like this before, so I never know if I've made Kate to wimpy or stuff like that…_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Yeah I like to call that the Mount Everest cliffhanger because you're like "What's gonna happen! What's gonna happen! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" and then you keep checking to see if it's up or not (or maybe you don't and I'm desperately obsessed…) And I'd like to thank my original mind for my original plot, A Thank ya. Check soon for an update…_

_NEXT CHAPTER- Momma said knock someone out, so I did, who will it be? Jack, Kate, Ethan? All three of them? Maybe Jack and Kate, Maybe Kate twice, Maybe Kate and Ethan? Who knows? (Except me) _


	3. Shackled Emotions

_Hey, fair warning this chapter is short but effective. And I no longer know how many more chapters there are going to be. Inspiration struck and who am I to turn it down. _

_Also now I'm all focused on writing because after 2 ½ months I finally finished my Lost cartoon! Yeah! So now there's nothing to do but write. _

Broken Promises

Chapter 3

Shackled Emotions

Jack was sure he'd been following the scuff marks on the ground for more then an hour; he had begun to run, ignoring the pain in his head. He stopped suddenly when she reached a wall of unkempt vines which spread out from edge to edge claiming all territory in-between.

He moved some of the cautiously and was relieved when he felt cool metal across his skin. He took out his pocket flashlight and scanned the wall with it, finding a lock on the door. He sighed and began to put his flashlight away, but something reflected the light and it caught his eye.

Jack bent down and retrieved the small key, he shook his head, this was all too easy, Ethan had to be here somewhere, waiting for him. But what about Kate, she could be in this shelter, hurt or worse.

"Having second thoughts?" Ethan asked as he emerged from the trees to the left of the small metal building, "Thinking she's not worth risking your hide for?"

"Where is she?" Jack asked angrily, as he turned around and pocketed the key.

"Chained up in there, uncomfortably I might add but that was her problem. She decided it'd be a grand idea to try and pull her wrists from the handcuffs and basically skinned them, so I had to get a more secure option," Ethan explained.

Jack glared at Ethan, his rage growing by the second, "And that key will open this door, but this one's the one you really need," Ethan explained showing a key on his necklace, "because without it there's not a single way she's getting out alive."

"Why are you doing this to her?" Jack asked angrily.

"I'm not doing it to her," Ethan chuckled chillingly, "I'm doing it to you."

Jack grew furious, "You did all this to her, to hurt me?"

"Ever since you chased me looking for Claire, you got that punch in. No one has punched me. Ever," Ethan stressed, "I'm not about to be overrun by some city doctor, when I've spent the better of twenty-five years here."

Ethan started walking towards Jack, and before he knew what hit him, Jack had punched him in the face. Ethan staggered back, "That was not a good idea," Ethan explained.

He threw a punch, but Jack dodged it, his mind was focused on Kate. Once again someone was getting hurt because of his faults. Jack set his jaw and hit Ethan again, and again. Jack didn't feel the pain in his knuckles, the pain in his heart was far greater.

With one final hit Jack heard a crack, when his hand connected strongly with Ethan's jaw. He limply fell to the ground, and Jack looked at him, panting, unable to believe what he'd just done.

He cautiously bent down and checked for Ethan's pulse, it was there, but barely, Jack couldn't care less. He reached and lifted the second key from around Ethan's neck and pocketed it as well.

He left Ethan outside for nature to do whatever it pleased with him. Jack quickly unlocked the door with the proper key and pushed with his remaining strength to open it. A small hallway met him, a doorway on each side.

Jack quickly glanced at each door, unable to choose one, as if he chose the wrong one, the building would implode. He took the second key and walked the short distance between the door and the exit, and took the second key.

A welcoming click was made and Jack turned the handle. The room was clammy and dimly lit, and there was no sign of Kate. The room reminded him of a jail cell, and he shivered involuntarily, sensing that Kate had probably been there.

He left shutting the door and walked over to the door across the hall, taking the key he unlocked it and carefully stepped inside.

This room modeled the previous one; it resembled a jail cell, with the same bars and walls. Except there was a small barred window which allowed miniscule moonbeams to brighten the room slightly.

Jack then noticed that someone was bonded to the wall, he immediately ran to them and his heart sank, the glimmer in his eyes was gone.

Kate sat on her knees on the rough broken concrete, her back against the icy gray wall; her arms were directly above her head, her wrists being constricted in a thick unbreakable metal bar. Another shackle was closed tightly around her neck and fastened to the wall.

Jack tilted her wilted head up. He could see in the faded light, that her cheek was purple in color, and swollen greatly, "Kate?" He asked softly, "Kate can you hear me?"

* * *

"Kate?" Someone asked her. She didn't want to be rude but right now her eyes felt like every single eyelash had a twenty pound weight on it. Whatever Ethan had given her, it had done a job on her orientation.

"Kate?" the voice asked again, this time she felt a warm hand on her uninjured cheek, she knew who it was.

Her eyes opened halfway, the first thing she saw was a fuzzy, blurry Jack. She wouldn't have had it any other way. She tried to move but her arms were caught in something, her knees pained her, and rusty shreds of metal were digging into her neck.

"Jack?" she mumbled weakly and closed her eyes once again from exhaustion.

"It's me Kate," the darkness explained, "Just stay with me, I'll have you unshackled in a sec," he promised. The feeling in his voice was obvious, worry and relief at the same time.

_

* * *

So there you have it, Jack kicked Ethan's butt, which is how it should be, because we all know, no one can beat Jack…_

**FanOfLost **_Lol no longer five chapters probably around 10, but let's not go jinxing it.It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, it's actually titled 'One-shot' on my computer. _

**Auroramist **_Yeah I got two thumbs up! Yeah I update quick when I have it written already, but thy (the updates) may slow down, because I only have one more chapter written._

**JaimeLeigh **_Me? Mean!? No! Never! Just ask JasmineHR ;) Lol Yes and I'd like you all to address me as Queen of the Cliffhangers, or I'll send them all after you, and you'll never know what happens, because they'll stop chasing you at the worst possible moments… (Just ignore that, I'm being stupid again)_

**RealitYtvQueeN **_GRRR I know! What the hell was up with that!!! Why do they show a crappy episode before they take a 2 week break??? They did that last time!!! And they skipped my two favorite episodes! So now I have blank spots on my LOST tape because they skipped them!!! ERRR I hate Sawyer so much! My mom is like, in love with him and it's so annoying because she gushes over him every time he's on the screen. Happy ending…I dunno we've had an awful lot of those around recently…_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Ah Mount Everest Cliffhangers everywhere waiting for Locke to climb them… Yeah they'll be several thousands of those in this story because it's all angst. PS revert to the edge of your seat to wait and see what happens next._

**Rain1657 **_I was trying to give you extra information on the story (I tend to do that in these 'talkbacks'). But I will be continuing the story, who knows about the ending, it seems a long way off…_

**JasmineHR **_HEY I was wondering when you'd find this little baby, and hit me up with a double response! I'm sorry about your therapist too, tell him me and my invisible friends all say 'hello'. No news on the computer yet sigh but it will come home eventually. _

_As soon as I saw Ethan in the show, he gave me that creepy feeling, like he was bad. So I kinda went with my feelings to write how Kate felt about him. _

_Nothing would make me happier then a Ethan piñata party, but I really don't see that coming anywhere in the story in the future. Once again, cannot promise happy ending (BUT if this makes you feel any better in my other story there will be) _

_Ethan got what was coming to him Bam Thunk Chime yeah but I see him coming back all rapid because he got rabies from Danielle or something.. _

_**Next Chapter** Jack attempts to free Kate, but while doing so, he ignores the most important factor (ouu sounds good…) cue angsty music _


	4. The Most Distressed Damsel

_Sorry all for the late update I colored a picture, then I had some French homework (Grrr) and I had to copy a Hungarian CD, because you know I'm all about the languages. _

_Anyways really important chapter (even though it's short) but a lot of important crap happens in it, so read every word care-ful-ly. Especially the last sentence of the last paragraph (that doesn't mean you get to skip down to it now, because if you do read it, I'll know)_

Broken Promises

Chapter 4

The Most Distressed Damsel

Jack fumbled into his pocket for the second key he had taken from Ethan; he pulled it out and placed it in the lock located on the confine constricting Kate's neck. He quickly turned it and with another click it popped free.

He spread it open and pulled it away from her slightly bruised neck, taking a second to notice the irritated area where a needle had plunged into her skin. Jack gripped the key so tight in his hand, that it made an indent; he should've hurt Ethan more, this shouldn't have happened.

He moved up to he padlocked bar and inserted the key, it popped open as well and Jack removed it, revealing the horrible state Kate's wrists were in. Most of the skin had been torn away, revealing a raw, irritated covering. With the sudden pressure change,her wristsbegan to bleed profusely.

Before Jack could stop it, she toppled forward, unable to keep her balance. Jack didn't know if she was too weak, or if it was whatever Ethan had injected into her system.

He laid her on the hard concrete softly, careful not to injure her anymore. Quickly he ripped off both sleeves of his white dress shirt. He wrapped one around each of Kate's wrists to stop the blood.

While he tied the second one, Kate muttered, "Jack?"

He placed her hand on the ground and sat her up the best he could. She dazedly opened her unfocused eyes, which were crawling all over the room, "Jack, I can't see, everything's blurry."

Jack placed a hand on her back holding her steady, "Close your eyes for a few seconds, then reopen them," he suggested.

"Okay," she replied weakly, doing as she was told; Kate closed her stinging eyes and left them that way for a few seconds. Upon reopening she saw Jack looking at her, his eyes filled with worry and regret.

"I can see you," Kate enlightened him, just like she had earlier that day when he'd been stalking herwhen she was finding seeds forSun's garden.

He smiled as a wave of relief washed through him, before he could think what he was doing, his arms were around her. Careful to avoid any unknown injuries, he placed them on her back and drew her into him.

His heart finally settled from doing double time, he felt her arms wrap weakly around his neck, and knew without looking Kate was smiling as well. He held her closer and she placed her chin on his shoulder.

For a brief moment, nothing mattered, the plane crash, the island, Ethan, his father, everything seemed to disappear. Just the blissful thought of knowing she was okay, the feeling of her chest rising against his, she banished all the bad thoughts that plagued him.

He looked over to her, and was reminded by the infected area on her neck from the needle, that continuing this, this unexplained feeling with Kate, would have to wait. He had to care for her injuries first.

He pulled away but still held her arms, partly to steady her, partly to not rid himself of all contact with her, "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied, she painfully tried to push herself off the ground but it didn't work. The weight on her knees and wrists was highly unwelcome; she couldn't even lift herself from a sitting position.

She started to try again, but Jack stopped her, "Don't pressure yourself Kate," Jack explained as he rose from his spot.

She sighed angrily; she wanted to stand up, "Jack, I can handle…" Jack placed a hand onto her good cheek, relaxing her upon touch.

"It's not a problem," Jack stated as he adjusted his backpack, he softly wrapped his arms underneath her scraped knees, and one against her cold back, then scooped her up off the ground, holding her tightly against his chest.

"Jack, I won't let you carry me," Kate scolded, still surprised from being lifted so fast.

"You're too weak to do anything about it," Jack explained, "If you want to do something for me, try to get some sleep."

Kate smiled and used her remaining strength to wrap her arms securely around his neck, "I feel like a distressed damsel."

Jack began to leave the building, "The most distressed I've ever seen," He replied chuckling.

Kate leaned her head comfortably against his neck and closed her eyes. Jack noticed this and hugged her tighter to his chest as he began to enter the jungle. So content to have Kate safe and in his arms, he didn't notice that Ethan was not where he had left him.

_

* * *

There you have it, poor Jack, he forgot to notice Ethan wasn't there, but hey no one's perfect, butwe wouldn'tforget to make life threatening decisions like that. What will happen? Check for the next chapter tomorrow_

**FanOfLost **_Thanks, and I'll keep it up the most I can! Psst the factor was Ethan, Crazy Mcloophole is still on the loose…_

**Rain1657 **_Oh I have much in store for this story. I'm about 1/3 done writing it, and right now it's all about da fluff_

**Auroramist **_Nope, this one's not going to the pound. I have a bad history of abandoning them, but I don't think my other computers coming back anytime soon. You think this chapter didn't end well, hoo boy wait for the next…PS thanks for the thumbs up_

**RealitYtvQueeN **_Oh yeah Kate wants him, but what if he doesn't want her? Yeah 2 weeks of no Lost but it came right during exams and class changes so it's all good. PS the piccies for homecoming look interesting at the most (everyone has guns so somebody's gonna kick the bucket….or their having a game of laser tag)_

**JasmineHR **_NOT LOCKE!!! Jeez that dude gives me the creeps. And I'd like to see Sawyer try anything, he'll probably just screw it up anyway and end up unconscious. Oh ::walks over the Ethan and jumps on him a bit:: Yeah I don't like him either, crazy Canadian pregnant lady stealing Klepto… _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_YAY! YOU CAUGHT IT! VERY GOOD! YOU GET A COOKIE! Lol yeah Jack should done something, but we all know he was all about Kate. I personally vote for the rock thing, do it cave man style… And yes writing some Jack/Kate fluffy fluffness as we speak, but it's not that fluffy but it's provocative. _

_**Next Chapter** (to be posted tomorrow if Homework permits) So Jack's got Kate, but he doesn't have a since of direction… Can he make it back to the camp before it's too late? I hope so…_


	5. Lost Love

_Hey I was on the computer most of the night, and you guys reviewed like mad! So to thank you, here's the next chapter, a day early! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy it!_

Broken Promises

Chapter 5

Lost Love

Jack padded softly through the dark jungle in the mid night. All the gauche wild noises, not being so unknown. The trees and geography of this area and the inability to see within five feet of where he was walking, was slowing Jack down, but he wouldn't give up. The weak cloth on Kate's wrists wasn't going to stop the flow of blood; soon her wound would bleed through and attract all sorts of unwelcome predators.

Kate had been asleep for about half an hour now, Jack stopped walking regularly to check her pulse to make sure sleep was all she did. This time though he stopped from exhaustion, he tried to remind himself that he was injured also, but he couldn't overcome Kate's injuries.

Jack was panting and despite his bare arms being nipped at by the islands cool nighttime winds. He looked around frantically, searching for some point that looked vaguely familiar but he didn't have luck on his side.

* * *

Kate woke up from her hazy sleep, Jack's movements were suddenly very erratic, "Jack?" she questioned quietly.

She opened her eyes and found that there was no change in what she saw, everything was still pitch black, which meant that the time had to be later then midnight. She could only see a faint outline of Jack.

He stopped suddenly and Kate could hear his heart beating a mile a minute, "Jack sit down for a second," she suggested, wearily.

"Kate, I have to keep going, your wrists, you might…" Jack panted.

"Jack," Kate interrupted and summoned the strength to move her hand to his cheek, "I'm not going anywhere without you," she added.

She felt him smiled from the muscle contractions in his face, "I could use a few minutes to compose myself, but only if you're sure you're going to be okay," he stressed.

"I'll be fine," she assured in the strongest voice she could muster.

"Alright, I think we're in a clearing," Jack said unsure of himself, "I'm going to put you on the ground, then I'm going to sit down, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, and her mind screamed when she was plucked away from his warm body and placed gently on the ground.

A minute later she felt Jack rest on the ground beside her, though he was sitting up, a feat she couldn't master without help for the time being. Her good cheek was in the soft, unwatered soil of the forest's bottom, and she was weakly curled on her side in a fetal position.

Jack gently lifted her head and placed it in his lap, her injured cheek facing upwards, "I thought it would be more comfortable then the ground," Jack explained.

"Thank you," Kate replied as Jack gently stroked a stray piece of hair away from her eyes.

* * *

She was always so cold, when her hand was on his cheek a moment ago it seemed to haul all the warmth out of his body. He felt horribly guilty for taking a rest, he knew how serious her injuries were, but he was no good to her unconscious.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked searching for something to break the droning jungle sounds.

"Not really," She replied bluntly, by her voice he could tell she was drifting out of awareness, "My wrists hurt the most," she added.

"I didn't bring any medicine," he said regretfully, "I left as soon as I woke up, to come get you. I didn't have time."

She took his hand gently in hers though it pained her to move her arm, "None of this is your fault Jack," She disclosed to him.

He sighed and took her hand in his, rubbing the back of it gently, it was all his fault. He was to blame when Claire got stolen, he made her trudge off. He was to blame that he had been beaten; he should've fought back harder, more precisely. It was his fault Kate got attack; Ethan hurt her to get to him.

He placed her limp arm across his legs; he could tell she had fallen back into sleep, which he was glad for; being awake was too painful for her. Looking at her frail outline in the hours of darkness, he found himself asking the questioning why it took him so long to realize what he had, and what he wanted with Kate.

What was holding him back? His mind searched for an answer and found one. He was afraid of her past, afraid of what she had, and would do if given the chance. He stopped caressing the side of her face, which he was doing obliviously. The thought had hit him, he still didn't know what she did, how serious it was.

_"IT BELONGED TO THE MAN I KILLED!"_ Her sobbing voice replayed into his mind. Had she really done it? Had she taken another's life?

Jack looked at her sleeping peacefully, with the sapphire moonbeams coloring her body a virtuous silver she looked like a fallen angel. He couldn't see her doing anything wrong.

Jack sighed, when he realized what he was getting into, the last thing they needed was to intertwine a relationship into the other numerous tribulations that came along with the Oceanic plane crash.

The fragment of him inside that called for Kate, called to hold her, demanded to touch her, to observe her numberless amount of freckles that reminded him of the stars the accented the ebony night sky. That fragment would have to be ignored, shut down even, no matter how much he loved to listen to it. He could care for her as a friend only, he decided; things would get too complicated if he chose otherwise.

At a loss, he gently got up and began carrying his friend Kate in the direction he hoped camp would be found.

_

* * *

There you go guys, poor Jack and his head voices (get used to them, they talk a lot in future chapters seriously) but he's not crazy, just a doctor…_

**FanOfLost **_Yeah Ethan is a little mental case, sigh they grow up so fast. Hmm a shoot out at the caves, like Western Style. Might have to do that (lol just kidding) I already have plays for evil Ethan. And looks like Jack is having second thoughts about Kate…_

_Flashback to Ethan talking to Jack outside of that metal compound thingy in the jungle _

"_Having second thoughts about rescuing her?..."  
weird oO_

**JasmineHR/Movie Fanfic Chains **_Ah the days of aliases. Like I should talk I have like 1,000,000 anyways. Yeah much more in store for them, emotionally, physically, Ethanally. 'Cause you know he's totally coming back, like outta the ground and then thriller will play and a dance routine will break out…  
Happy/sad ending…_

_I'm half Hungarian too! But I don't speak a word of it! Lol I'm fluent in French and I can sing in like 8 languages (Hungarian being on of them) but can't speak it. _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_First off, before I forget I've been meaning to tell you, your name is the most fun to type, shift key, no shift key…_

_Perhaps the honey would attract polar bears or normal bears and then he'd be mauled as well. _

_Ethan is trying to fix his VCR so he can do his Pilates tapes, and it's not good because those keep him in tip top shape…_

_And believe me I will string you all along like a ball of yarn (you're not going to believe what happens and how stupid jack really can be but you know it's all good) OH and it's gonna be a sad/happy ending _

**Lara Chubb Of Deep hollow **_Ethan is like that lady in the Austin power movie who like gets shot by a machine gun, and a bazooka with a knife in her back and then thrown out a window and she's still not dead. Or he's a robot, most of us Canadian's are robots, or convicts, or both…_

**Freckles-101 **_Ethan is off doing exercise videos right now, ha just kidding, his VCR is broken. Jack will be a little more indecisive in the next chapters. He can't figure out which voice to follow his dad's or his head-over-heels in love with Kate voice (wow there's like a hidden agenda in the story!) PS keep your story up, I totally love it! And it's on my favorite's list, so you know UPDATE!!!_

**Pink Pinker/RealitYtvQueeN **_Everyone with the name changes lol, Ah yes my Mt. Kilimanjaro and Everest combination cliffhanger, ah I always seem to improve. Yeah and Sawyer should totally get eaten by the bore, because you know he's totally useless. (he's not in this story, lets say he was off, umm reading the bunny book which is apparently in a different language because man, it's taking him forever to read.)_

**Auroramist **_Yeah! Double thumbs up! Yes it was a very open ending but don't expect it to go anywhere for awhile, we deserve some indecisive fluffiness first… _

_Lol my best friend Lizzie who's a lost fanatic as well thinks the monster is mankind and I was like "wow that's deep…" and I laughed at her… so maybe Ethan's the monster  
Lol I make faces too, but they always get deleted somehow… _

_**Next Chapter** What happens when Kate takes a turn for the worse and Jack is still hopelessly lost? Bad stuff is the right answer_


	6. Try Not To Jerk

_Bonjour! Ha French, anyways I'm updating again, because you guys deserve it. And because I'm totally bored (reminds self that, that math exam won't write itself..) Yeah I'm bad >: ) _

_Might put up the next chappie tonight, if time permits_

Broken Promises

Chapter 6

Try Not To Jerk

Jack paused for a moment and moved his one hand to Kate's throat to check her pulse. Her neck was swollen from the injection, and from being placed in the constricting metal collar, but compared to her wrists it was the lesser of two evils.

Jack's breathe caught in his throat, fifteen minutes had passed since his rest with Kate, and her pulse had plummeted dangerously. He turned her slightly, the glow from the stars, which were tossed haphazardly into the sky illuminated her body, showing Jack the last thing he needed to see.

The weightless semi-clear material of his once white shirt was soaked through with a black opaque liquid. Jack's thoughts became jumbled into one big unclear mess. He did what his instincts told him, he held Kate closely and protectively to his body as he darted into the jungle.

Tree's passed him in flashes as he summoned reserved strength he didn't know he was hiding. He could only run and hope he went in the direction of the caves. His feet hit the ground crunching dead leaves and small twigs.

Finally after ten minutes of straight running Jack panted to a slowing stop. He heaved deeply for a few moments to regain the energy burst he'd just used up, when he heard the most delightful sound that ever graced his ears.

He hurriedly pushed past the last restraining thick leaved tree branches and stumbled less then elegantly out into the cave camp. The small fires burning everywhere were a welcome to him, but no one seemed to be awake.

He walked cautiously to reach his shelter, where the medical supplies were, where he needed to take Kate. A few feet away from his makeshift home was Charlie staring intently into the sparks and embers of the fire, dancing with the wind.

He looked up when he heard someone approaching and shot right up from his spot when he saw Jack stumbling towards his tent with Kate. He ran over to Jack who motioned to him to be silent for a moment, and helped him lower Kate onto the airplane blanket Jack had been using for a bed.

"What happen?!" Charlie whispered, his voice containing so much unshed emotions.

"Ethan, did this to her," Jack explained noticing for the first time in more adequate light how bad Kate really was injured. Her cheek had swollen greatly and taken on a deep plum color, drawing attention away from her beautiful facial features. Her neck was also purple in color; a broad band of the color ran around her neck from the shackle. The injection area was definitely irritated, becoming inflamed and bruised as well. Lastly the coverings on her wrist which were now so drenched in her blood that small drops of the crimson liquid were falling from the cloth.

"Can I do anything?" Charlie asked, obviously upset about the situation as well.

"Can you go and get Kate's belongings from the beach?" Jack asked, "She needs a change of clothes," he added.

"I'm on my way," Charlie said as he got up and dashed out of the cave.

Jack looked back down at her, taking another moment to sweep over her weakened form, then quickly composed himself and switched into doctor mode. He had to keep telling himself to imagine that Kate was just another random person who'd been brought into his operating room by the cruel hand of fate.

But the empty consolations didn't have any effect on him, and once again he had to silence the concerned voice in the back of his head, the one that made him care for Kate so much. The voice now was going crazy, quickly recalling how this injury can be dealt with, which way was most effective, less painful.

He pulled out the same sewing kit she had used for him the first day the plane crashed, when he had been a complete stranger. When he had no idea that she was a convict, or that the Marshall was forcefully escorting her back to the United States so she could be punished for whatever phantom crime she'd committed.

The fragment reminded him that, that's the time he fell head over heels for her. That's when first noticed her patch of freckles on each cheek that migrated over her nose, or her beautiful sable curls that bounced as she walked, her emotionless green-gray eyes that were to scarred to portray the emotion she felt, or the frightened worried look he always caught her with.

He pulled out the small sewing needle and grew irritated when his hands shook and he couldn't thread it quickly. He placed a warm clammy hand to his head and attempted to wipe the weariness out of his eyes. He returned his attention back to the needle and managed to thread it quickly, tying a knot at the end.

He returned his gaze to Kate, and then dropped it to her wrists. How could she have sewn his wound for him, she didn't even know him and she wasn't a certificated doctor. Before stitching, Jack placed his hot fingers onto her neck again, her pressure hadn't dropped more, but it was still severely low.

Her eyes opened slowly, taking a brief moment to focus before she recognized Jack, but smiling once she did. Her eyebrows became knitted and she painstrickenly moved her hand up to his lips, tracing the gash in he bottom one, which he had erased from his mind.

"You're lips are slit," she barely whispered. Her hand trembling, her body had begun to shut down and Jack knew this.

He grabbed her frail hand in his own, and his fingers seemed to crush hers, "Kate, I need to sew up your wrists, their bleeding too much," he explained, "If I don't then," he stopped and bowed his head.

Kate moved her shaking hand to the side of his face, resting it on his cheek and once again her icy skin seemed to absorb the burning of Jack's skin. "None of this is your fault Jack," she assured him again.

He shook his head, "Don't talk like that Kate," he meant it as a demand but by his trembling voice it sounded more like a plea, "You're not going anywhere," he added, "This is going to hurt, but try not to jerk," he stated, _try not to jerk?_ She was barely moving, never mind jerking.

She smiled and closed her eyes, "Okay," she replied as Jack took the first of her wrists and unraveled the blood soaked cloth. Underneath was a fairly small gash, which was still moving blood freely from it.

Jack moved around to sit parallel to Kate and placed her arm on his lap. He pushed her flesh together and began to thread the small sewing needle through her fair skin, pulling it tightly to insure that the slash wouldn't reopen.

**

* * *

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Is this a soon enough update for you, or perhaps you'd like sooner lol. Oh and don't worry 'bout the ending, I've got it all figured out, and boy howdy you'll be getting some satisfaction, (I wanna tell ya more but that'll just give it away) _

**Oreata **_Yeah for updates, I like 'em too, 'cause I gets the reviews! Lol PS update your story too…please?_

**Rain1657 **_You want fluff, oh boy wait for the next chappie, it's such fluffy fluff that well it could be the worlds biggest cotton ball…(yeah okay that sucked but you know what I mean fluff equals big )_

**Auroramist **_Tsk Everyone is not going to die, only one or two of them (I'm serious). But no before I get my Thriller dance off…_

**MusicMonkey88 **_Wowie lol I was actually on the comp when I received all of your reviews…It was like I knew which part you were at, I was timing…not really I was just finishing up the story, but that's for making my day!_

**  
Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow **_Yeah Kate was fine, of course I'm not gonna kill her off…(Yet…BWA HA HA HA) _

_And there's no self destruct button, they stopped making that after all the Canadian robots kept committing suicide (we still don't know why…) BUT!!! (crucially important info coming up in 3…2…1…) Every person (even super Robotic Canadian Convicts) have their Achilles heel… _

Alright we're getting down to the stretch of it. I have to write two more chapters, and then the story is finished! Wowie, that was quick, and my other confounded computer isn't back yet! WOE!!!

_**Next Chapter** Something has to change and I want you guys to guess because it makes it fun for me! Lol will it be  
A) Jack's Attitude  
B) The camp being tormented by Ethan (they're gonna go find him and kick his ass…)  
C) Kate's clothes  
D) All of the above  
Lol come on and take a guess, it only takes a sec and It's totally fun! _

_hint next chapter is majorly fluffy _


	7. The Answer Was C

_Hey all, good news, I've finished this story… Bad news I still don't have my other computer back yet:( So I'll work from wear I was on it (page 94 jeez) on the crappy. Good news my school exploded! Huzzah! Lol I'm serious all the water pipes burst and now I have no ceiling on my math room, so I might be home for awhile…_

Broken Promises

Chapter 7

The Answer Was C

She felt very much gone, she knew when she had reached the limits and she was so far beyond them right now that she couldn't even recognize anything. She closed her eyes to let sleep claim her, but stinging stabs kept bringing her back awake.

She felt the cold tip of the needle enter her skin, she felt as the thread pulled her broken body back together, most of all she felt Jack's emotions, she could sense that it was paining him to do this to her.

She knew first hand what it was like, memories of the first day came flooding back, when Jack had looked at her with such reliance, like he needed her so. That was the first time in her life that Kate felt needed, and it was by a complete stranger.

He sewed quickly, masterfully even, much better then her. But then again he had gone to school for healthcare. She couldn't picture him doing anything else, he was such a kind, trusting person.

She remembered when she had pocketed the key from the Marshall's pocket, the pain on his face from being betrayed, his eyes spiteful because he trusted her. He trusted everyone, it was who he was.

She felt him finished her second wrist, forcing her torn skin together once again, picking up the pieces of her. He gently placed a silky piece of gauze over the stitches as he had done with her other arm. He then gently taped it up, with the material found in the first aid kit.

"Done," she heard Jack say still shaken by the whole ordeal. She opened her eyes and sent him a smile, the biggest one she could muster which was unfortunately very small.

"Should I head back to the beach now?" Kate asked half jokingly, half interested in what Jack wanted to do.

He chuckled, "I don't think so, Charlie brought your stuff awhile ago, so if you want to change your clothes are here."

"I need to change," Kate explained.

Jack retrieved her bag for her and helped her to sit up, she rummaged through the bag and came out with a pair of pants and another tank top, "While you change, I'll find the aspirin, you're going to need some for tonight and some for tomorrow," he added.

"Jack," she said shyly, when he looked to her she continued, "I don't think I can dress myself."

He looked to her confusedly, "I could go get Sun and try to explain to her what happened," he suggested.

Kate shook her head, "Don't wake her up, I mean you're a doctor aren't you? Can't you just help me, you're already here. Besides I'll still have my bra on," she added.

Jack swallowed hard, "Yeah, I guess," he replied and sat down next to her with the aspirin, and a bottle of water, "Take this first," Jack enlightened and gave her the medication.

After she gulped it down, he watched her as she moved her hands slowly to the bottom of her shirt, unable to pull it at all, "I could use some help you know," she exclaimed weakly.

"Sorry," he replied automatically, reaching for her shirt, Jack wasn't sure which one made him more nervous, removing her shirt or sewing her wrists. The thin material slid up her back and to her shoulders and in his mind the words 'Just a friend' repeated like a mantra.

He held her arm gently, as the fabric slid off her smooth skin, then quickly repeated the act with the other arm then pulled the mangled shirt over her head and abandoned it on the floor.

The skin on her back is buried beneath numerous scratches, traveling like roads and highways on a map. Goosebumps begin to rise on her skin and Jack quickly replaced the new top, covering her torso.

_That wasn't so bad_, Jack thought he's done harder things, but this used all bottled up will, in restraining himself.

"I need help with my pants too," Kate explained before he got up and left, she closed her eyes suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked returning to his seat beside her.

Kate placed her forehead in her hand, "I just got dizzy," Kate replied.

"It's probably from the blood loss," Jack suggested, "Just take it easy for a few seconds, it'll pass."

* * *

He was so close to her, so close she could feel his balmy breath crawling all over and warming her skin. And like always she could feel his eyes, watching her every movement, her every gasp. She could always tell when he was watching her, because she didn't feel so alone.

She chanced opening her eyes, and to her best of luck she found that the cave was no longer spinning.

Jack smiled at her reassuringly, "Better?"

"Much," she added then struggled with her blue jeans' zipper, then sighed frustrated, "I can't do this."

"It's okay Kate," Jack comforted, "Take it easy, straining your wrists right now, is not a good move."

She nodded lightly, and watched as his hands moved for her zipper. She loves his hands, they move so gracefully, they defeat gravity, and anything he does with them seems to put her in a trance. She's wished numberless times that she could feel his hands move all over her body since the first time she's seen them work, like a dream.

Kate wondered if he could feel her heart beating rapidly, like a bird frantically flapping its wings to get away from a predator. _How can he be so calm?_ She asked herself. Then it hit Kate like a sack of bricks, _He doesn't like me that way._

She looked down and was surprised to see her muddy jeans almost completely off. But Jack removed them very slow around her engorged knees, sitting on the broken stiff concrete for two hours did some damage to them.

Kate sighed lightly, not to alert Jack. _He doesn't feel the same way_, she repeated to herself wearing a disappointed look, _He doesn't feel anything right now. _

* * *

Jack finished guiding the cold clinging pants over her grazed knees, they were beginning to swell and he imagined how much they hurt. He had no idea how long she sat on the concrete, but whatever the amount of time, it was way to long.

Jack looked up and saw her grin weakly, and did nothing but return it. He pulled of the pants and threw them to the side of the cave. They hit the wall with a faint sound and Jack grabbed her new pants.

Ignoring the voice which kept telling him he was madly in love with Kate was becoming harder. He wanted nothing more then to kiss ever single bruise she had, kiss her pain both physically and emotionally away.

But the stricter part in him would not let down its guard. His dad had forced him to always listen to the intelligent answers. There was no time for love on the island, it told him, work on surviving.

Jack gently grabbed her foot and directed through the new pant leg, then did the same with the other foot, "I've got this part," Kate explained and shuffled the pants up her waist.

How could Jack stay alive on the island if all he did was worry about surviving? It would undoubtedly drive him crazy. So what was the harm of kissing Kate, or holding her, or doing more?

But if they got rescued, would they stay together, go separate ways? Would she go to jail? Too many questions were risen for him to get anywhere with Kate except past the stranger stage.

"Jack?" she placed a cool hand on his bicep. Covering the tattoo she repeatedly asked him about, "Are you okay, you look like you're having an argument with yourself."

"No, I'm fine," he replied shaking his head, clearing them off the debates. He reached over and did the zipper on her cargo pants up. Then abruptly stood up, "You can sleep in here, I'll go sleep by the fire," he explained gathering his stuff.

"Jack, you don't have to," Kate disclosed, she adjusted on the blanket as she slowly lowered herself back down.

_

* * *

Ou do I dare say it? I think I do...CLIFFHANGER!!!! So you think Jack'll go sleep by da fire or stay with Kate? (Come on I'm not that mean…)_

**FanOfLost **_Oh Ethan will definitely get what's coming to him, 1000 times over…  
Lol no I only had two more chapters to write! But now I'm done_

_Awesome! I've been told I inspire people to do things, though most of them are bad…_

**Pink Pinker **_  
A) Come on, why would Jack change his attitude towards Kate, I mean after all this is only a K/J story…_

_B) Hurley's busy reading the bunny story to Sawyer at the time being, but who knows maybe he'll be done this century…_

_C) Lol I actually wrote that Jack told Charlie to go get Kate's closed and I was like, Man I'm an idiot…_

_D) All of the above (the safe choice;) )_

_More fluffiness coming to ya…_

_And you totally get a cookie, you got it right on! Besides awkward is fun.._

**Auroramist **_Ahh went with the safe answer of D, sorry but nope, not in this chapter at least…_

**Leigh **_Yeah it totally was, woo hoo for fluffy scenes!_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Hmm, Jack did change a bit, but he's still got his father's voice in his head telling him what to do, because you know he's completely whipped. Ethan will be a problem until he makes another quick appearance. And yeah, Kate needed new clothes and who better to help her huh? _

**Oreata **_Nope, all of the choices might eventually happen though…_

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow **_Yeah You are right! Way to be! Wooo hoo! Major fluffiness still on the way, wait till you see the after effects of Jack's choice!!_

**MusicMonkey88 **_Sorry but it wasn't B But who knows…maybe it'll happen in the near future…_

_**Next Chapter **Will Jack stay with Kate or go to the fire, is she genuinely scared or just conning him? Read next chapter up tonight to find out!_


	8. Purrrrfection

_Hey hey, my school is cancelled for the next day since most of the floors are broken. Yep that's what happens **when schools explode **next of FOX, ha I'm just kidding, that program would never run…_

_So yeah I'm done the story, done done, like that's all I wrote and it looks like there will be two more chapters after this so probably an even 10. My other computer is STILL in the shop seems my motherboard has like deleted itself or something, I don't know I don't computer… But (praise the heavens) the 94 page story is saved!!! Saved!! And as soon as I get it back, guess who's getting a big installment?? You guys are, yes you are!!!_

Broken Promises

Chapter 8 

Purrrrfection

He placed his bag against the stony wall and knelt beside her. He could see that her eyes finally offered him some emotion, and was stunned to see it was fear. A tear escaped her eye and started a slow path down her battered cheek.

Jack was torn again on what to do, half of him wanted to take her in his arms, litter kisses all over her face and promise her he'd never let anyone hurt her again. But the other half warned him that this was a con, she wasn't afraid, she was acting it to get his trust so she could betray him again.

He decided a mediocre response would be best, he carefully took her in his arms and comforted her, "It's okay Kate," he whispered.

Her cool cheek was against his neck, "I'm afraid of Ethan," Kate explained bluntly closing her eyes to hold back on coming tears, "That he'll do worse things to me, if he comes back."

Jack held her tighter, as if to protect her from Ethan. He had no idea that she felt this way, usually she was always so strong, but Ethan must've done something to break her. The bruise on her cheek, the shredded wrists, the drugs all of it was too much.

Silently Jack compromised; he'd stay with her, but as a friend. Kate still clung to him and he stroked a stray wisp of hair from her tear stained face, "I'm not going anywhere Kate," he enlightened, "Ethan's not going to hurt you."

He felt her relax slightly in his arms, as she let out a sigh of relief. He let go of her, then placed a hand on her back, guiding her down to the blanket. Carefully he lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, to shield her from any apparent dangers that came lurking into his cave at night.

She shuddered reflexively and placed her hands by his, to bond him to her. It was obvious she was terrified to be left alone. After letting out one sigh her breathing seemed to settle a bit.

Jack felt her hands, so cold still; he contemplated taking them in his own. _Don't do it, Jack!_ He heard his father's voice demand in his mind. Jack smiled deviously and took her hands. Holding them he felt the grim reminder of the bandages around her wrists.

He told himself that this was okay, they both needed this. A little time away from the screaming monsters and knife wielding maniacs. Time away from thinking where is the next meal coming from. They both needed each other, Jack as much as Kate.

Slowly drifting to sleep, he told himself once again, this was okay. He was just being a friend, and friends were allowed to comfort…Weren't they?

* * *

The sun was bright that morning, as if God knew what had happened and decided to make it a beautiful relaxing day, to ease away all the anxieties and fears of the past day. The luminosity flooded the cave, lighting every corner as the morning continued to grow.

Jack groaned, as the unwelcome beams forced him to open his eyes. He moved his right arm down a few inches and was jolted wide awake. His hand now lay on the furthest part of Kate's back. She lay stretched out on top of him horizontally, her head resting between his shoulder and his neck. She was so close he could feel the cool nip of her nose against his neck.

_How can anybody take you seriously if they see you like this, Jack! _His dad's voice reminded him. Jack quickly looked for a way to exit from underneath Kate without waking her.

His hand wrapped around her waist and Jack would've moved her there and then, if it hadn't been for the sound that protruded from deep in Kate's throat. It was a low groan, almost like the purr of a cat, and Jack was amazed by it.

He watched innocently as she moved closer to him still, her right arm slung across his chest to his shoulder. Her windblown curls lay extended across his chest to under his chin.

He brought up his left hand and moved the tresses out of her face, to see her sound asleep and smiling for once. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek gently, not expecting a response, he was wrong.

She made that noise again, that entrancing noise, and moved her arms to encircle his neck. Pulling herself up so her head lay directly underneath his chin.

Jack laughed, knowing she was doing all this while still sleeping, it was quite funny. He sighed and looked at her, unsure whether to wrap his arms around her back and hold her to him, or to move her gently and welcome the new day.

Slowly Jack removed Kate's arms from around his neck, and gently rolled her away to lay parallel to him on the ground. She moaned once again, but Jack had to remind himself about the cons of an island relationship.

He quietly rose from his spot and walked out into the cave camp for that day, and didn't think twice about leaving Kate alone.

* * *

She opened her eyes wearily, where was she again? When her pupils finally adjusted to the light, Kate saw she was still in Jack's cave. Had he stayed with her all night? She looked down to the crinkled blanket next to her and received her answer. Maybe he did care more then he let on…

She sat up slowly, the pain was still rushing through her body, her cheek throbbed with every breath and her wrists were so weak she couldn't grasp anything. She hesitantly placed a hand to her neck, and winced when she felt the infection caused by the needle.

She leaning lightly to take a peek outside, no one seemed to be around. Jack must've just gotten up to do his daily chores, or whatever he did every morning on the island before he found himself venturing to the beach.

She made a meek attempt to try and tidy the cave from where she was sitting; it was obvious she wasn't going to be moving anytime soon until Jack got back. She wished he would hurry though; it wasn't in her nature to sit around and do nothing.

Looking down she saw a piece of dried tape flap from the piece of gauze placed over her stitches, she began to play absentmindedly with it. She hated when this happened, now it was completely useless, only there to keep her mind off all the troubles she had been through, and the fact that Jack had left her.

Suddenly rustles came from outside the cave; she immediately looked up and out into the blazing sunlight. Waiting for someone to appear, but the crunches stopped. She leaned her head to the side to widen her seeing range but nothing came of it.

The rustles came again and she cautiously asked to the wind, "Jack, is that you?" When she received no answer she busied herself by tidying up her dirty clothes from last night, careful not to overdue it.

"It's not Jack," a voice calmly answered and Kate froze on spot. She turned around quickly and her stomach sunk.

_There you have it, is it Charlie? Or Locke? Or Sayid? Or Shannon? Or Ethan? Or Claire? Or Hurley? Or Sun? So many choices, hmmm_

_Tomorrow I will be quite busy studying for the math exam that I am destined to fail. Pfft yeah I know my math room has no flippin' ceiling and I still have an exam… See I would've studied today, but I'm lazy and I drew a couple of Lost pictures and then I wrote some more to the other story and by that time it was like 6 and I was like screw it. So yeah. _

**Sailor-Sara-Moon **_Thankies, I'll be on tomorrow for like a five minute break and I'll right on my forearm (because what are forearms used for other then writing on) to update_

**Rain1657 **_Lol wow, you guys are as quick at reviewing as I am at updating. See jack did make the right decision sorta, but then he all got up and left. So yeah -1 so he's still at 0. Glade you liked my cotton ball analogy, because I so couldn't think of a better one._

**MusicMonkey88 **_NOOO every doctor's weakness, dental floss, that's how the dentist won that doctor/dentist war of '98, because they are totally nemeses. But I guess it must've work, 'cause he stayed…_

**Jess **_NO! you didn't but as a cancellation prize you get dental floss for the upcoming war of Doctors versus Dentists_

**Rain drop kisses **_Yeah you got it right!! Woo hoo!! Sadly no, Jack is still as stubborn as ever, what he really needs is a good scare to make him see the big picture_

**Lara Chub of Deephollow **_Aww yeah he stayed but boo he left and now that strange person **cough** psycho **cough** is with Kate. Jack, Jack, Jack, have you gone simple?_

**FanOfLost **_claps another review!! Yeah they make me stay up late. OMG yeah solitary, that one sucked (IMO) just like Special, but let's hope Homecoming rocks our world. Only 1 day, 10 hours, 36 minutes and 40 seconds, no 39, no 38, no 37… until my math exam, then lucky me I get bio!_

**Oreata **_lol yep here yeah go **tosses cookie to you** eat up young reviewer and save your strength for the next chapter…_

**Auroramist **_Guessing never hurt unless you were playing Russian Roulette and you guessed the bullet wasn't in the barrel when you cocked the gun… And guessing never hurt unless some guy whose name rhymes with Tic Tac, guessed that a certain girl who's name rhymes with investigate would be fine if he all got up and left… _

_Yep yep yep, done for the night, going to attempt to do some sort of math review before I got to sleep. Maybe I'll pass, but you know in the words of Jack Johnson, Maybe pretty much alwaysmeans 'No' (I hate the math) Anyways…_

_**Next Chapter** Some nice words from Sayid, some bad news from Charlie, some swear words from Jack, some painful gasps from Kate, and the return of everyone's most beloved and favorite character that we all just wanna hug…Ethan! PS he's pissed… (Pissed as in mad, not drunk…) _


	9. Kidnapping To The Second Degree

_Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I studied math for 5 hours! And I'm still totally gonna fail. I have no idea how to triangulate the whatever the hell I'm supposed to, and interest just screws me up(AR((1i)n-1)/i that's the equation, what is up with that????) sigh _

Broken Promise 

Chapter 9

Kidnapping To The Second Degree

Ethan stood smirking evilly in the opening of the cave, dark bruises were scattered across his face, the most noticeable on his eye and his jaw. Kate knew Jack had beaten him, but took no comfort in the fact.

Ethan crept towards her a few inches and laughed as she frantically tried to stand up. Kate pushed with her hands but the pressure on her wrists was hurting to much, and she collapsed back onto the blanket, "Get away from me," she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Or what? You're in worse shape then I am," Ethan chuckled, and walked right up next to her.

"Jack!" Kate screamed as loud as she could, hoping he would hear her.

Ethan grabbed her forearm and she ripped it away. Kate was about to scream again, but Ethan's arm clamped down hard on her left wrist and she let out a painful whimper.

He whipped her up and placed a hand over her mouth, "You little boyfriend Jack decided it would be fun to do this to my face. So let's see how fun it is for him, when I do it to yours," he jerked her forward and grasped both her wrists in one hand, squeezing them both together. "What the hell is this?" he asked as he ripped off the coverings over her wrists.

Kate flinched involuntarily as Ethan's fingers moved over the stitches still fresh in her skin. He looked up at her terrified face and grinned diabolically, "Oh this will be fun," and dragged her forcefully from the cave.

* * *

"How is Kate today?" Sayid asked as he knelt down next to the stream to fill his bottles of water.

Jack looked over and sent him a weak smile, "She's doing better then she was last night, that's for sure," he explained and tightened the cap on the bottle.

"What happened to you to, was terrible and uncalled for," Sayid began, "Locke told me to give you this incase of anymore interactions with Ethan," he explained as he held out a medium sized hunting knife.

Jack took it, but added, "I don't think I'll need it, but who knows what's going to happen next on this crazy island."

Sayid smiled reassuringly, then asked, "So where is Kate now?"

Jack started to get uncomfortable, "She, umm, spent the night in my cave," he explained then quickly added, "So I could keep an eye on her, nothing happened."

Sayid chuckled softly, "Jack, it is not my place to judge you, it's no one's but your own," he explained as he got up, "But even if you had done anything. I can't say I wouldn't be happy, it seems you both have needed somebody for awhile, before the crash, and it's brought you two together. That way at least one thing good would come out of all this."

Jack was about to reply, but Charlie interrupted him. He ran up quickly and stopped abruptly, "Jack, where's Kate?" he asked nervously

"She's in my cave sleeping why?" Jack asked.

"No she's not," Charlie said quickly, his chest rising and falling with fear.

"What?" Jack asked unsurely as he rose from his spot, trudging towards his cave.

"She's not there," Charlie replied quickly and stood behind Jack as he stood in the entrance of the cave.

The blanket was wrinkled and items had been tossed about, it was obvious that there had been a struggle. But what bothered Jack the most was Kate's wrist bandages, turned a dark maroon with dried blood, ripped apart and thrown on the floor.

Jack bent down and picked one up, holding it in his hands and thinking of Kate out there with this maniac.

"Do you think Ethan came back?" Charlie asked frightened for Kate as he was and is for Claire. When Jack didn't answer he pressed on, "Jack?"

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Jack growled and stood up running from the cave.

* * *

It had taken him awhile to convince the others at the caves to let him do this alone, he needed to do this alone. He needed to make Ethan pay, to make sure he'd never do anything like this to anyone again.

_You aren't going to kill him Jack_, his dad's voice rang in his head. _You're a doctor, you took an oath, and more above that, you're a Sheppard, and no son of mine is going to kill for some loose convict. _

Jack pounded the ground with his feet his dad's voice just provoking him more. Once he was far enough into the jungle, he began to yell, "ETHAN!" There was no answer, so he continued to disrupt the peaceful jungle life with his screams of pure rage.

_She's already dead,_ his father bickered, _But this is one death I won't blame you for Jack, no one will miss her. _I will, Jack thought, I will miss her if she doesn't come back to the caves tonight. If she ends up another crossed off name on the manifest because I didn't believe her when she thought Ethan was going to come back. I didn't listen and now again, she's paying for my screw ups.

_She's a lost cause, _his father argued, _She was gone before the plane crashed, now just go back to the caves._ Jack sighed angrily, he wasn't going to give up on her, not that easy.

About to continue trekking through the vegetation, something stopped him, "Looking for us?" Ethan asked wickedly.

Jack turned around and saw Ethan standing behind him, holding Kate up, one hand clamped around her mouth, the other holding both her uncovered wrists together.

"Let her go," Jack demanded, "This is between you and me."

"Last time, Jack, I was just going to hurt you. I was just going to make you feel the pain you made me feel by hitting me that one time. But this time, after all those punches, you'd better believe I'm going to kill you. But after I beat you I'm going to kill her and make you watch, watch you as your heart breaks, just as mine did," Ethan explained manically.

"I'm not going to loose," Jack shot back, "Now let her go," he demanded once again.

"Fine but you'd better fight fast," Ethan replied and pulled out a knife. Before Jack could move and inch, the stitches in Kate's right wrist were already reopened, and she had been discarded on the jungle floor, "I guess you have about fifteen minutes," Ethan added, "Before she's completely useless."

_

* * *

One more chapter! Woot! Yeah I know and my other computer still isn't back! Argh!!! So yeah it's been a nice run, and I hope you guys'll continue to read my other story when it's back up. And I will try to think of a good idea for a one-shot in the mean time, but I'm totally sapped._

**Oreata **_You'd had better eat my cookie lol, a lot of time came into to think/baking them. Who knows, maybe Walt and Michael went all Thriller style for the ending (I still want my big dance routine and I shall have it!!!)_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Yeah but what about Sayid's nice words and Charlie's bad news? His bad news is "Jack, I haven't learned the dance steps to the routine" and Jack's all like "I can't even look at you right now…" Ha I would pay to see Ethan do that swinging arm thriller thing. To bad he never will…_

**  
Pink Pinker **_What is Jack's papa and Ethan were brothers! Uncle Ethan. Nah that seems a little farfetched, but maybe they were grad school friends although his dad is like a million years old. YEAH ETHAN! runs and hugs him too I love the way you pick helpless female on the island and beat them to a bloody pulp. Like one of those steel Jamaican drums, but you are so not chillin'. He needs a little bit of that street beat going down, a tattoo that says "I'm not crazy, I'm just not uncrazy" Oh and he doesn't get a cookie… _

**  
MusicMonkey88 **_Yeah dental floss banded in 75 countries even. Only one more update! WOE!_

**Leigh **_Thanks, I meant to put this up last night but the parental unit was all like "GET OFF!!!" so yeah, I studied a whole bunch and took it this morning and I don't think I did to much, but now comes the question…what about bio??_

**  
Auroramist **_Yeah it was totally Ethan, I mean who didn't see him coming back I mean the guy is like the energizer bunny only homicidal and on crack. And you're telling me you don't wanna hug him! I'll do it then (and if my fist ends up in his face it's totally by accident)_

**Rain1657 **_YUSS! Someone did a Thriller dance with all the harsh and prime choreography. Math equals finished and they fixed the roofs because everyone knows how much we all wanna go back to school. But hey we got 2 days off. Kill Ethan, but I love hugging him to much, and what about the Thriller dance? Who will do it if he's gone!?!?!_

**And Blank (lol) **_Yeah I saw the promo for Homecoming on the internet, you know they're totally going to kill off Ethan, sigh but you know he was a little metal casey but you need someone like that on the show! Who will take his place, I vote Locke, come step up to the plate with your metaphors and you millions of knives. _

_Sayid is off teaching Charlie the dance steps for Thriller per Jack's instructions. _

_

* * *

Alright, I have some good news, some bad news and some good news again._

_The good news is I though of an idea of a post-island fic which will probably be long (having to deal with Kate getting her crap together (with some help from a certain character who's name rhymes with shellac)). So let me know if you guys like the ider of that  
The bad news is this stories one more chapter then over! Gone Done. _

_The AWESOME news is I get my files back today (tonight) so I'll update ASAP!_

_**Next Chapter **Who was talking to Kate? What will Jack do that's important? Will he make a decision finally about her and will they, you know in the words of The Clash, "Rock The Casba" ? What will become of my hugging buddy Ethan? And what do Locke and Boone have to do with it? Will Sayid successfully teach Charlie the proper dance steps as the time for the big dance routine draws closer? And finally will Abby pass her Bio exam? All these questions answered in the final and upcoming chapter of **Broken Promises**………Can you handle it? Because I'm loosing my crap over it!_


	10. Promises Are Easily Broken

_Alright guys, it's been a long run, but even the most best friendships must come to an end, Sora and Tai from Digimon, Cody and Grace from Student Bodies, Hawkgirl and GL from Justice League (lol I used to be obsessed with all those shows, but they all ended!!) _

Broken Promises

Chapter 10 

Promises Are Easily Broken

That was the last straw. When Jack saw her body topple to the soil, his dad's voice had been silenced, completely wiped from his head. Now there was no longer a doubting sense about whether he loved Kate or not. His mind was focused on one thing, kicking Ethan's ass.

Jack ran to him, he had to do this as quickly as possible for Kate's sake. Ethan shot out a balled fist, but it missed Jack's jaw by an inch. Jack punched as hard as he could and came in contact with Ethan's jaw once again.

He yelled furiously and tackled Jack to the jungle floor. He was on top of him and had the advantage, he swiftly grabbed the knife from his belt and tried to plunge it into Jack, but he moved at the last second, only receiving a small gash across the cheek.

He hit the knife out of Ethan's hands and they watch as it slide across the small weeds. Jack took this moment to grab the knife Sayid had given him. He took it quickly and jabbed it with force into Ethan's gut.

Ethan groaned and fell off of him, holding his hand to the wound to stop blood from gushing out. Jack stood up panting and yelled to the trees, "Locke, now!"

Locke and Boone immediately appeared from nearby bushed and rushed to apprehend Ethan. They each grabbed on of his arms and dragged him while he struggled into the jungle. Jack didn't care a shred what they did to him.

He quickly rushed over to Kate, kneeling on the ground he gently lifted her head of the ground, her eyes fluttered open, "Hey," she mumbled.

Jack smiled weakly and once again wrecked another shirt by ripping the sleeve and wrapping it around her wrist, "You're going to be okay, Kate," he told her. He lifted her up into his arms once again, leaning his head down he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "You're going to be fine."

* * *

Her eyes fumbled open as she blinked away the exhaustion that weight all of her body parts down. She groaned as she attempted to sit up, and noticed someone in the cave turn all his attention towards her.

It was dark out and all the midnight insects were chirping. Seemed like everyone else at the caves had fallen asleep, except for him.

He dropped the medical supplies he'd been shuffling through and sat down next to her, surprised as she sat up by herself, "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much actually," she replied, "How's my bruises?" she asked moving a hand to her cheek.

"The one on your cheeks subsided quite a bit, as have your neck and knee bruises," he answered in doctor tone.

She chuckled, "Am I going to make a full recovery?" she questioned looking at her heavily padded wrists.

"Yeah, I've checked out all your injuries, all are healing quickly, I just need to know if you have any lost memories," he stated.

"The last thing I remember is you kissing me, on the forehead in the jungle," she disclosed quite bluntly, "That was a dream wasn't it?" she replied back giggling nevrously.

Jack smiled, it was a different smile, like he was concealing something, "I don't know," he replied then shifted closer to her, "did it feel like this?"

His lips gently pressed against her, not rushing anything. Jack pulled hesitantly away and she smiled at him, "yeah it did actually, but I would've preferred this," she explained then crashed her lips onto his.

As he deepened the kiss his hand slide up her back to rest in her hair, while the other snaked around her waist and lowered her back to the blanket which she'd just risen off of.

His lips trailed across her face, and he gently planted small pecks on her bruised cheek. Her hands slide up his arms to his shoulder and quickly began to make quick work of the row of buttons that stood in her way.

She pushed it off his shoulders as he began to trail kisses from her lips to her neck, pausing for a moment to look at the needle mark. Kate's hand wrapped around the back of his head and brought him back up to meet her lips.

Her breath caught, when his hands reached under her shirt for a moment, and before she knew it, the fabric was discarded on the floor as well. His head dipped down as he lay kisses all over her stomach until he reached her pant line.

He stopped and looked up to her for a sign to continue, she smiled and he began to undo the button on her cargo pants until she tilted his head up to meet her eyes, "No, it's your turn," she reminded and he chuckled.

She sat up on Jack's lap, her legs on either side of him, bracing herself. Her lips gently ran over the scratch from earlier that day and she managed to unbuckle his blue jeans. He held Kate tight to him, and kissed her shoulder and his hands undid her pants.

He gently lead her back down to the blanket and Kate finally got her answer to the question that had been plaguing her.

* * *

His eyes opened slowly and he felt a pang of déjà vu. Kate's head was nestled against his neck. She was lounged on top of him once again though this time was exceedingly better then the last.

Jack arched and eyebrow her way and wondered in his mind as he lifted his hand and placed it on her bare back. The purr came from the back of her throat and Jack smiled as he kissed her awake.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him back and smiled when she was fully awake, "Morning."

"It's not morning yet," Jack beamed back, "we don't have to get up for another couple of hours," he explained as he held her hand in his, kissing the back of it gently.

"And you had something planned?" she asked provocatively raising an eyebrow, still not turning over from on top of him.

"Not if you don't want to," he added and kissed the side of her neck, she instantaneously melted against him. He loved the way her body felt against his, the way her hair was soft on his face.

"I never got a chance to thank you," Kate remembered as she looked up at him, "You saved my life, Jack."

"It was my fault it happened in the first place," Jack divulged as he kissed her shoulder softly, "I promise Kate, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you like that again."

She smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips before settling back into his chest, falling into sleep once again as he alternated between caressing and kissing her shoulder.

She kissed his neck. His words, his promise ran through her mind as she closed her eyes. She knew he meant well, and any other girl would fall head over heels just for that sentence. But Kate knew all to well, that promises are easily broken.

**_The End_**

_

* * *

Tear, it was a nice ride, like a bumpy roller coaster and I'm glad you all came along it with me (Oh god I'm getting teary) Nothing can cheer me up…_

_**Suddenly Thriller starts to play **_

_OMG can it really be??? Charlie, Sayid, Michael, Locke, Jack, Boone and gut wound Ethan come out_

_They all start dancing to the song Thriller and do the routine but Charlie's doing the wrong steps and suddenly he knocks over Sayid which starts a chain reaction and they all topple over. _

_Jack: DAMMIT CHARLIE!!  
Charlie (crying): I told you I couldn't bloody do this… _

Ah that was nice… feel free to add anything lol

**

* * *

Jess _Lol thank you very much for the good luck, 'cause I'm gonna need it. 2 ½ hours of biology WHAT HELL IS THIS!?!? Answer: BIO HELL_**

**Auroramist **_Nah, the Energizer Bunny would've blocked the life claiming blow with his drum. _

**JasmineHR **_yeah I know for being a made up character I envy her too, Lol you want some story, guess what, after exams you guys are gonna get steady updates on my other story daily! Yep I got it back!! **Does Thriller Dance**_

**FanOfLost **_When I read "Jack need to tell his father's voice to go to hell" lol I laughed so hard because I thought "yeah that'll make him look saner.  
A) No Kate's the only sane one, therefore she must be terminated_

_B)But you can't get rid of Christian Sheppard, he's like that ketchup stain on your favorite top_

_C) Yeah he's dead, I kinda did that without doing it (because Ethan can dance like that guy from Footloose…)  
D) Locke gave up on Charlie because he said and I quote "He's not worth my crack, hallucination triggering fruit salve" and he left… Boone just grunted…_

_E) No I won't I don't know what an apical meristem is _

**Pink Pinker **_Lol yeah I like random babbling too, and he is sane I mean come on who would NOT do the Thriller dance, I was doing it while I wrote…_

_Alright guys, well that's all I wrote, but I started the new post-island fic, and I got my other story back! Yeah for island one-night-stands. Keep checking for updates _

_Abby_


End file.
